Vandread: Investigación
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción. De The Demon. Duero necesita ayuda con una investigacion que quiere realizar y recurre a la ayuda de la persona en la que mas confia dentro del Nirvana, Parfet.


Duero caminaba inquieto a todo lo largo de su clínica. El instrumental metálico estéril, que descansaba en sus bandejas, mudo testigo de su presencia. Una cama y escritorio vacíos no ofrecían ninguna ayuda en lo referido a su actual... problema. 

Y vaya problema.

Por lo que Duero sabia, él, Hibiki, y ese sujeto rubio, constituían la poca experiencia de primera mano que las chicas de la nave Nirvana habían tenido jamás con...

Bueno, ELLOS. LOS HOMBRES.

Por ahora, él lo estaba haciendo bien (como en realidad se esperaba) pero no podía estar seguro por los otros dos. Ellos no proveían un muy buen argumento en lo que se refiere a los hombres como raza.

Y considerando el disturbio recientemente solucionado, que envolvió a varios miembros de la tripulación femenina del Nirvana, Duero tenia toda razón para ser precavido. ¿Qué otros prejuicios escondidos albergaban estas mujeres hacia él y los demás hombres¿Qué podría considerarse una conducta intolerable en este momento¿Cuáles eran los limites¿Los márgenes de acción?.

Duero sonrió sardónico, con ligera perplejidad. Bueno, si ALGO iba a ser analizado con suficiente espacio para una retribución (linchamiento), lo que estaba pensando hacer ciertamente era un candidato mas que probable, sino EL único.

Pero por otra parte ¿No lo estarían alcanzando SUS propios temores sobre las mujeres¿No le habían probado un buen numero de féminas ser racionales, profesionales, analíticas y merecedoras de su confianza? Ciertamente la mujer a la que estaba por recurrir debía ser incluida dentro de ese numero... ¿O no?.

Ella había estado llamativamente ausente durante esa especie de motín ocurrido algunos días atrás... ¿Cuál era su postura en todo esto?.

Duero sacudió la cabeza y se paso a desgana, una mano a través de su largo cabello oscuro, una sonrisa seca formándose en su rostro. Dejo de caminar. Una decisión acababa de ser tomada, y ALGÚN tipo de riesgo debía correrse – De otra forma, bien podría enfrentarse por su cuenta la entera flota Terrestre en un pequeño inodoro, por todo el bien que hacia solo con caminar sin hacer nada.

El alto y algo desgarbado doctor asintió para si mismo una vez, se giro sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta de su oficina. Segundos mas tardes, con determinación en el rostro, y el paso seguro, Duero caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la ingeniera de la nave conocida como Parfet.

* * *

_Pure Evil Productions __presenta...  
A jugosa pieza de fanfiction Vandread...  
_**  
"Investigación"  
**_por **The Demon** _

**Anuncio: **Este Demon(io) no es dueño de Vandread ni lo anuncia como propio. El uso temporal de ciertos personajes es todo lo que este Demon(io) va a requerir. Este Demon(io) advierte que esta historia puede contener escenas que contienen temas de índole sexual, explicito o solo implícito. Hagan con esta información lo que deseen, Este Demon(io) les desea que disfruten, con el resultado. Hehehe.

* * *

La puerta de la cabina se deslizó a un lado, abriendo el portal con un leve siseo de presurización—respuesta automática cuando los sensores de movimiento detectaban actividad cerca desde adentro. Una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la recientemente abierta apertura, cabeza cubierta con cabello castaño oscuro trenzado, y un gran (algunos dirían 'enorme') par de redondos y reflejantes anteojos guiando el cargo.

"DITA, si eres tu otra vez con tu ESTUPIDO pedido para que te haga algún tipo de trampa-para-aliens..." Llego la molesta y algo forzada voz femenina, de una enojada, bien abierta boca. "SEGURO, lo voy a hacer, pero cuando lo termine será de dos por dos metros cuadrados y te lo voy a METER en..."

"Ahem" Duero solo pudo imaginar el parpadeo de confusión detrás de esos gigantescos lentes que oscurecían su visión de los ojos de Parfet. Su sólida figura de dos metros y piel oscura estaba muy lejos del pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de Dita.

"Oh… eres tú" Dijo Parfet después de un momento, aun apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Un vistazo a su otra mano, recordó a la ingeniera que ella estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una pesada llave doble de una amenazante manera sobre la cabeza. Rápidamente escondió el arma detrás suyo, cubriendo el incomodo momento con una gran, algo tonta, sonrisa. "¡Duero¡Hola! Ummm… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, doctor?"

"Mucho" Comenzó Duero "O nada en absoluto, depende" Le sonrió. Parfet le devolvió el gesto después de un momento. El doctor podía ser algo... críptico algunas veces. Ah, bueno. Al menos era mejor parecido que los otros dos. El largo flequillo cubriéndole un ojo... Una tranquila expresión relajada en el otro... Rasgos angulares y nítidos.

En una mujer, esos mismos atributos lucirían horribles, pero de alguna manera, en un hombre, lucían... correctos. La sonrisa de Parfet se amplio un poquito más.

Tanto especialista como ingeniera permanecieron así por algunos segundos, sonriéndose levemente el uno al otro.

"¡Ack¿Dónde estan mis modales?" Dijo abruptamente Parfet, rompiendo el silencio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza "¡Pasa! Es solo que estoy tan acostumbrada a que los demás entren directamente cuando necesitan algo. Ummm… Ignora el desorden-- Si sabia que venias, habría limpiado…"

El 'desorden' descrito era un tiradero aparentemente al azar de objetos mecánicos, total o parcialmente desensamblados. Habia varias herramientas entre la confusión, muchas de ellas aun incrustadas en los respectivos aparatos en los que estaban siendo utilizados.

Completamente dedicada a su trabajo, sonrió Duero para si, mientras entraba, observando la variedad de electrónica. Tal vez un poco desordenado pero las maquinas no se agarran infecciones...

"En realidad no sé porque me hacen esto" Estaba diciendo Parfet, mientras lo seguía, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y colocándola en 'NO SE ADMITEN VISITAS'. "ASI, esto debe funcionar. Usualmente las chicas llaman antes a las habitaciones que quieren visitar, pero con MI cuarto, solo abren la puerta y pasan. A veces puede resultar muy molesto y--"

Duero se volvió, fijando su mirada en la pequeña joven. Algo en la forma en que se manejaba hizo que Parfet se callara.

"¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?"

"¿Huh?" Parfet parpadeó.

"¿Estas ocupada?" Pregunto Duero "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Parfet se quedó en silencio un momento, procesando la pregunta. Luego, su rostro se cubrió por un expresión pensativa, la cual era aparente pese a la obstrucción de su grandes lentes. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Pensándolo bien, usualmente tu no vienes a mi habitación... o a la de nadie solo para mezclarte con los demás o conversar. Si no me equivoco. Debes necesitarme para alguna cosa u otra ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

El rostro de Duero permaneció impasible. Esta a la defensiva, pensó Parfet, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Lo que sea que fuera, era grande.

"Solo si no estoy... interrumpiendo nada" Dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" Invito la mecánica.

Duero tosió una vez "Entonces, muy bien... Eres una ingeniera¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Uh-huh" Asintió Parfet con cautela. ¿Qué pasa con tanta formalidad? Se encontró preguntándose. Lo que sea que fuera, era GRANDE.

"Cuando una parte del Nirvana --de una nave se daña" continuo Duero "Es tu trabajo arreglarlo como ingeniero ¿No? Cuando algo funciona mal, tu estas allí para ver que la anomalía sea reparada ¿_ne_?" El doctor de ojos oscuros miró a Parfet, buscando confirmación. La obtuvo.

Duero asintió y –Para creciente sorpresa de Parfet--comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación. ¿Había visto a Duero hacer esto alguna vez? Decidió que no; no creía que nadie nunca había visto a Duero actuar de esta forma.

Parfet comenzó a preguntarse que tan grande iba a ser ese lo que sea.

Duero, mientras tanto, parecía estar demasiado absorbido en su discurso (¿premeditado?), para notar las reflexiones de Parfet. "Cuando una parte se rompe, tú lo compensas. Y cuando nada esta mal, realizas mantenimiento para asegurarte que NADA se rompa en el futuro... Una nave requiere mantenimiento y atención constante. De lo contrario su integridad y valor totales simplemente se deteriorarían con el paso del tiempo"

"Por supuesto" Parfet estuvo de acuerdo.

El hombre alto dejó de caminar y encaró a la chica frente a él.

"En otras palabras, el trabajo de un ingeniero no es muy diferente al de un doctor" Concluyo Duero. "Como especialista medico, es mi labor jurada el ayudar de cualquier forma que posible a toda persona que tenga una dolencia. Es mi trabajo ayudar a aliviar el sufrimiento físico, tratar toda herida y curar todas las enfermedades que pueda. Además, mi obligación se extiende también a los sanos. Tengo que ocuparme de que todo riesgo de contagio sea evitado. Como veras, prevenir es mejor que curar de la misma forma en que tu y tu equipo de mecánicas velan por la 'salud' de esta nave, por así decirlo".

Duero hizo una pausa momentánea, permitiendo que sus palabras fueran digeridas. Parfet se inquieto un poco, su impaciencia en aumento.

"Vamos, Duero --- Usualmente no das tantas vueltas con lo que vas a decir" Parfet reprendió al doctor "Cualquiera sea el punto a que quieres llegar, escúpelo --me estoy muriendo aquí".

Hubo una breve pausa y luego...

"¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando el pexis plagma amenazó con cubrir todo lo que es ahora el Nirvana?" Le pregunto repentinamente.

Parfet sonrió. Lo recordaba muy bien. Era aproximadamente cuando los tres hombres, incluyendo a Duero, se volvieron parte de sus vidas "Eso fue hace algunos meses (Dios ¿Ya paso TANTO tiempo)—Tu me ayudaste a detenerlo desviando los sistemas críticos de la fuente y luego aislándolo. Lo llamaste doble bypass."

"Exactamente" Sonrió Duero nuevamente " Un principio medico aplicado a tu área de reparación y mantenimiento de la nave"

Parfet se rió un poco, aun con los brazos cruzados. "Ok, me has convencido --la medicina no es tan diferente de la mecánica ¿Y entonces?"

El alto hombre no le contestó sino que solo la miro fijamente, y en ese momento, la comprensión se asomó al rostro de la chica.

"Tu... Tu quieres que te ayude en TU área de experiencia" Dijo Parfet en un tono que no admitía discusiones "Es eso ¿No?"

"Precisamente"

La postura de Parfet reflejaba una mezcla de shock, confusión e incluso cierto halago. Ella siempre había jugado con la idea de que el cuerpo humano era una especie de maquina, una maquina que respondería solo a los ajustes y manipulaciones correctos, tan predecible como cualquier construcción de engranajes, tornillos y cables. Pero de ahí a considerar en realidad...

"Yo... yo no creo poder hacer algo así" replico la joven, soltando su respuesta de forma entrecortada e irregular "Quiero decir... seria la vida de una persona la que estaría manipulando, no una maquina que en realidad no va a morir --lo siento, pero has venido con la persona equivocada. Yo... yo no creo poder que pueda manejar una responsabilidad así, Duero".

Ante esto, el alto doctor –contra toda expectativa--se rió.

"Parfet-san" Dijo Duero, calmando su pequeño ataque --pero TODAVÍA un ataque—de risa inesperada. "¿No dirías que hay vidas que dependen de que realices bien tus deberes?.¿No hay vidas que dependen de que mantengas el Nirvana en optimas condiciones contra todo lo que enfrenta?"

"Bueno, si, pero--"

"Entones, esta decidido" La interrumpió Duero. "Nuestras vidas dependen de ti, y tú llevas esa responsabilidad en cada momento de tu vida"

Parfet parecía estar completamente desorientada ante esto. Duero volvió a reír.

"No te preocupes" tranquilizo a la preocupada ingeniera "Lo que tengo que pedirte no va a ser nada tan...ah... extremo. No vamos a jugar con la vida de nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa"

"Oh" Respiro tranquilizada Parfet, llevándose una mano al pecho "Eso es un alivio"

"Al menos espero que no vayamos a jugar con ninguna vida" Dijo Duero con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Para QUE me necesitas, Duero?" Parfet tenia una sonrisa exasperada en el rostro. Le seguiría la corriente por ahora, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo mas soportaría antes de verse tentada en sacarle a golpes lo que fuera que Duero quería decir.

Duero tosió una vez y la miro nuevamente con seriedad.

"En el planeta de los hombres, mi trabajo estaba seriamente restringido a lo clínico. Mayores de investigaciones en historia medica estaban prohibidas para todos excepto aquellos en las posiciones de mayor autoridad" le dijo "Aquí, en la nave pirata Nirvana, puedo dedicarme a mis estudios de medicina sin ningún obstáculo. ¿y sabes lo que descubrí?"

Parfet le hizo una sea para que prosiguiera.

"Que los Hombres y las Mujeres, de hecho pertenecen a la misma especie" Dijo Duero. "Esto explicaría la compatibilidad de nuestras respectivas anatomías. Ambos, Hombres y Mujeres, pertenecemos a una única raza humana".

Parfet se llevo una mano a la barbilla, meditándolo "Hmmm... si... quiero decir, todos lo hemos sospechado en alguno momento u otro, supongo, aquí que no es una gran sorpresa. Quiero decir ¿Recuerdas ese planeta de agua donde Hombres y Mujeres vivían juntos durante toda su vida? Eso tendría explicación si ellos --nosotros -- fuéramos en verdad una raza."

"Exactamente" asintió sonriendo Duero, contento de que su anterior alumna fuera buena escuchando.

"¿Y entonces?"

"¿Cómo se multiplican la Mujeres?. ¿Cómo aumentan sus números?" Pregunto Duero.

¿Huh¿OTRO aparente cambio de tema?. Bien, mordería el anzuelo "¿Quieres decir como hacemos bebes? Ya te lo explicaron antes ¿No? Una chica se convierte en la Homme y otra en la Femme... Una muestra del óvulo de la Homme donadora y es fecundado con una muestra del óvulo de la Femme receptora. Los óvulos se transforman en un bebé dentro de la Femme embarazada y nace en unos nueve meses"

"¿Y siempre ha sido así?"

Parfet se encogió de hombros "por lo que sé, si"

Duero asintió, una mirada pensativa en su ojo " En nuestro planeta natal, los niños son creados en fabricas, en tinas. El asunto completo es una especie de clonación modificada, donde nueva información genética es simplemente procesada en una sopa de ADN mezclado. Cada individuo proviene de una cultura de masa cuidadosamente controlada, y nace al universo en una cinta transportadora de acero y goma"

Parfet sintió un aguijoneo de pena. El simplemente ser hecho de esa manera, escupido al frío, sin madre, ni ningún tipo de brazos tibio y amorosos...

"Duero, yo..."

Duero sonrió ante su aparente incomodidad "No hay necesidad de ponerse sentimental. Ninguno de nosotros lo recuerda, y hay por lo menos un planeta entero de hombres como yo."

"Bueno, ummm..."

"Aquí esta mi tema de mayor interés a largo plazo" dijo el especialista, cerrando momentáneamente el asunto de los bebes sin madre. "La tecnología que hace posible el sistema de Hommes-Femmes no puede haber existido desde el tiempo inmemorial. Y ciertamente no pudieron haber existido fabricas de bebes durante la Edad de Piedra o en el origen del planeta de los Hombres, cuando sea que haya sido eso."

"Entonces te estas preguntando..."

"¿CÓMO se propago naturalmente la especie?" Duero finalizó por ella, con un breve asentimiento para enfatizar sus palabras "¿De qué manera se reproducía nuestra común especie, antes de la era de la extracción de óvulos y las plantas de clonación? Debió de haber ALGUNA manera"

Los ojos de Parfet brillaron desde atrás de sus lentes. Golpeo un puño en su mano abierta "¡Tienes una teoría sobre como se llevaba a cabo!. ¿Es eso, no¡De ESO se trata todo esto!"

Duero sonrió, pero volvió gran parte de su anterior aprehensión. Oh, SEGURO, ella estaba emocionada AHORA, cuando solo conocía la primera parte de sus ideas. La pregunta era¿Qué pensaría de la otra mitad de su teoría?.

"Entonces... ¿Para que me necesitas a MI?" Pregunto Parfet.

Ante esto, Duero se movió casi imperceptiblemente. Si los ojos de Parfet no la estaban engañando, él hasta podría haber arrastrado un poco su pie en señal de nerviosismo. NO, no era posible. Cerró los ojos y se quito los lentes para limpiarlos en el borde de su overol a medio cerrar. Cuando se los volvió a poner, y miró al doctor, este ya había recuperado la compostura y la estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

"¿Te es familiar de alguna manera el acto sexual, Parfet-san?" Pregunto Duero en un tono casual, pero enfatizando el algo formal sufijo 'san' junto al nombre de la joven.

Parfet rasgó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos nuevamente. ESTE debía ser el motivo por el que Duero estaba actuando tan extraño cuando le habló de su idea. Muy bien, ella le iba a demostrar que NO era una niñita incapaz de manejar las verdades de la vida adulta.

"Por supuesto que si" Resopló con un poco mas de indignación de la que sentía en realidad (Para ser sincera, la preocupación que le demostraba por sus posibles escrúpulos con el tema le era en cierta forma dulce y agradable) "Cuando hay una atracción física entre dos mujeres, usualmente se consuma con la estimulación de sus--"

Duero se aclaró la garganta ante esto con ligero nerviosismo.

"—extremidades."Finalizó Parfet, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Podía demostrarle que era madura con respecto al tema, pero no vulgar. "Lo llamamos 'hacer el amor' y para nosotras es una manera muy intima de relación interpersonal. ¿Seguramente los hombres también TIENEN eso?".

Duero asintió. "Por supuesto. Sé de varias parejas felices en mi planeta natal."

"Ahí esta, todo aclarado." Dijo Parfet con leve aire presumido "Ahora, por favor¿podrías decirme que tiene que ver todo esto con la reproducción, los bebes y demás?"

"¿Estas consciente que entre hombres y mujeres existe una significativa diferencia en sus... extremidades?" Disparó Duero.

Parfet parpadeo un par de veces.

"Entonces... esos rumores..." logro decir lentamente, pensando como decir lo que quería decir de la forma más suave posible. "Lo que otros miembros de la tripulación dicen sobre esa... 'cosa'... que... 'cuelga' entre sus... uh... piernas. ¿Es cierto?"

"Algo así."

"¿Entoonnceeeeessss...?"

La boca de Duero se convirtió en una delgada línea de tensión contenida. Él continuó con valor. "Mi análisis de los datos revela que PODRÍA haber una relación complementaria entre las... extremidades de hombres y mujeres. Son diferentes por una razón, y esa razón es la reproducción."

Antes de que Parfet pudiera digerir completamente todas las implicaciones de esta información, Duero la golpeo con otra sorpresa.

"Parfet-san, tú has demostrado ser una mujer sensata y en realidad no hay nadie mas en esta nave a quién le confiaría mi vida." Dijo el doctor, acercándose un paso, así la joven estaría segura de poder oír su voz, ahora un poco mas baja "Además, sé que eres una mujer de su campo, una excelente ingeniera de electrónica y mecánica, sumamente dedicada. Mas allá de todo, eres una mujer de ciencia, así como yo soy un hombre de ciencia. Tengo la firme creencia que te mantendrás estoica, sin predisposiciones ni prejuicios de ningún tipo cuando te proponga la realización de un experimento PURAMENTE EN EL INTERÉS DE LA CIENCIA y el AVANCE DEL CONOCIMIENTO."

Parfet se sentía como dando vueltas. Esas palabras tan GRANDES...

Duero levanto un poco la cabeza y fijo en Parfet su mirada más intensa. No retrocedió ni una vez diciendo lo que dijo a continuación.

"Parfet-san... Estoy preguntando si tendrías relaciones sexuales conmigo."

Repentinamente la habitación se sentía opresivamente cerrada y estrecha para Duero. En cosa de minutos todo al alcance de la joven mecánica se veía peligroso. ¿había estado sosteniendo esa llave doble todo este tiempo?. En realidad nunca la había soltado. ¿Fuerza de habito o por defensa propia?.

¿qué era eso que había dicho de los llamados?. ¿Podría ser utilizado como sistema de alerta para el resto de la tripulación?. Duero cerró los ojos cuando observo los brazos de Parfet dejar su pecho, aferrando la llave con mayor fuerza. Estaba terriblemente decepcionado, pero así es la vida.

Podía escuchar las palabras de furia, sentir los empujones y jaloneos de la seguridad, siendo llevado a la celda (OTRA VEZ). En cualquier momento. No se resistiría; él solo se lo había buscado.

Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, suspiro y dijo "Lo sé –es la proposición mas obscena, grosera y típicamente masculina que has oído. Comprenderé si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo nunca mas, pero por favor – deja a los otros dos fuera de mi castigo. Yo pensé todo esto por mi cuenta, y ellos no hicieron nada para merecer --"

"¿De que ESTAS hablando?"

Duero levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Lo primero que vio fue que Parfet se había quitado los anteojos y lo estaba mirando con unos grandes ojos y una peculiar sonrisita. ¿Acaso sabia que Parfet tenia los más extraordinarios ojos verde brillante?. No, no creía que NADIE hubiera visto antes esas preciosas retinas.

Lo siguiente que noto fue que Parfet había soltado la llave.

"¡Castigo?" Casi grito la joven, levantando los brazos en el aire. "¡Por darte cuenta de eso?. ¡Por el Pexis¿¡Por qué yo no pensé antes en eso?. ¡Debes pensar que soy una gran IDIOTA! Bueno, no, tú eres demasiado amable para eso – bueno¡yo pienso que soy una gran idiota! Quiero decir¡WUAW! Es tan obvio si te pones a pensarlo..."

Y luego, Parfet empezó a caminar por la habitación, apartando con suavidad los artículos que estaban en su camino. Continuaba con pasos pequeños y conservadores, una mano en su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su codo.

"Quiero decir, las POSIBILIDADES," Continuó, mientras un atónito Duero la observaba. "Piensa en todo el TIEMPO, ESFUERZO y RECURSOS que se ahorrarían. ¿El sexo como medio para la reproducción?.¡Brillante¡Genial!"

Duero se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo leer todo esto... pero no estaba siendo llevado a una celda, lo que siempre era algo bueno. Dudo antes de tocar de nuevo, siquiera indirectamente, la pregunta a la que tanto había temido.

"¿Y entonces...tu...?"

Parfet se detuvo a medio paso y giro la cabeza para mirar al doctor como si acabara de recordar que el seguía allí. "Oh... ¡OH¿Todavía sigues inquieto por esa proposición tuya?" Comprendió en voz alta. "Um... bueno..."

Duero contuvo la respiración inconscientemente, esperando el veredicto. Nada lo podría haber preparado para el rubor hasta la punta de las orejas que cubrió el rostro de Parfet.

"Umm... en realidad... no sé mucho sobre... ya sabes." Tartamudeo la sonrojada mecánica. "Quiero decir, hace un rato parecía como que sabia mucho, pero... sé tanto como he leído y como he... ya sabes... escuchado." Después murmuro algo inaudible que enseguida se redujo hasta que solo se oía su silenciosa respiración.

Con la cabeza todavía baja, miro al alto doctor con sus recientemente descubiertos ojos verdes. "Nadie --ninguna chica ha querido... ya sabes... y estoy segura que tú..."

Duero sonrió; y luego se empezó a reír.

"No, no, te lo aseguro." Dijo ante la expresión confundida de Parfet. "Solo conozco tanto como me indican mis archivos medico. Como podrás imaginar siempre he estado demasiado ocupado como para contemplar la idea de... ya sabes."

Ambos sonrieron ante el eufemismo compartido.

"Ummm... todo esto será en el interés de la ciencia, por supuesto." Añadió Duero con rapidez.

Parfet sonrió secamente "Por supuesto."

Se rió suavemente, con nerviosismo, pero acercándose un poco mas "Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos primero?"

Duero se aclaró la garganta de manera desinteresada "Bueno... Supongo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro... uh... creo que mejor comenzamos por investigar las respectivas diferencias entre nuestras... extremidades."

"Entonces," Parfet miro a Duero a los ojos. "¿Nos... desnudamos?"

"Exactamente."

* * *

Parfet parpadeo mirando el techo, una de sus manos sosteniendo desganada una sabana arrugada, cubriendo su pecho desnudo. Exactamente a su lado, Duero estaba haciendo lo mismo, con la cara al techo de la habitación, al parecer compartiendo el animo meditativo. Alrededor de ellos, los cobertores de la cama yacían torcidas y profundamente desordenados. Debajo, en el suelo, descansaban sus ropas en un enredado montón, olvidadas e innecesarias desde hace, por lo menos, algunos minutos (¿Una hora?. ¿Un día?) atrás.

Parfet parpadeo "Bueno..."

"Bueno."

Parfet parpadeo una vez más "Ummm... creo que... podríamos usar... un poco mas de... investigación."

Duero asintió. "Sabes... Yo también lo creo."

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

_

* * *

Nota de autor:_

_Duero y Parfait parecen ser una pareja mucho mas interesante que el centro de importancia que son Dita con Hibiki. Con un poco de suerte, este pequeño intento de detallar los chispazos que hay entre estos dos durante el correr de la serie, resulte provechoso y entretenido. Esperen por la próxima aparición de una versión sin cortes. Por si no lo han notado, esta particular historia entra solo en categoría 'Lime', no de 'Lemon' completo... aun. Este Demon(io) les desea una buena despedida. _

* * *

"Paaaaaaaaaaarrrrfffaaaiiit-saaaaannn," Canturreo desde afuera del cuarto de la ingeniera, una adolescente vestida de rosa y amarillo "¡Abre¡Quiero hablar contigo sobre la maquina atrapa-aliens que te pedí que hicieras!"

"¿Esta ahí TODAVÍA?" Llegó una voz interrogante desde atrás suyo.

Esta se giró. "¡OH¡Eres tu Barnette-san!" la mas jovencita aplaudió de manera algo infantil "¿Entonces Parfet-san si ESTA ahí dentro?

Barnette sonrió con burla "Sí, Dita. De hecho, ha estado ahí desde hace bastante. La necesito para calcular estas nuevas mejoras que prepare para los Dreads, pero parece que esta un poco ocupada con... otras cosas."

Dita se llevó las manos a la boca, en un estereotipado gesto de preocupación. "¿Crees que podría estar en problemas? Tal vez deberíamos anular la cerradura y --"

"Improbable" Barnette hizo la idea rápidamente de lado "El indicador de la puerta dice que la ultima persona que entro (y que todavía no salió) es el doctor... um... ¿Cómo se llama? Duero. ¡Eso es! Si algo esta mal, él se encuentra ahí para ayudarla."

"Pensaba que no te agradaban los hombres." Señalo Dita.

"No me agradan" Le dijo Barnette a la jovencita. "Es solo que el doctor es el mas confiable del grupo. E incluso si bien a mi no me gustan los hombres, Parfet no parece compartir mi opinión con respecto a este."

"¿Qué podrían estar haciendo ahí dentro?" Se pregunto Dita.

Barnette se rió de repente, sorprendiendo a la joven piloto Dread "No se¿Quién puede saberlo? No me sorprendería para nada que estuvieran haciendo eso entre ellos."

Dita se sonrojó escandalizada "Oh, Barnette-san ¡Eres tan malpensada! Ellos no podrían --"

"Ah, tienes razón." Dijo Barnette, haciendo la idea nuevamente de lado. "Solo estaba bromeando. De cualquier forma, no es posible – Quiero decir... ¡Ni siquiera son de la misma especie! Vamos, mejor busquemos a Meia y a Jura y miremos estos esquemas por nuestra cuenta."

Mientras Barnette se alejaba por el corredor, Dita miro una vez la masa todavía inmóvil que era la puerta de la habitación... luego siguió a su compañera.

FIN

_**

* * *

Vandread es © Estudio Gonzo (¿Y otros?)**** y el fanfic original en ingles es © The Demon. **(¿Y otros?)_

Notas de traducción:

Este es a mi parecer el primer fic en castellano que se centra en esta interesante pareja.(estoy de acuerdo con lo expresado por el autor en su nota)

Lamentablemente solo es una traducción, pero espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado.

_**Prácticamente mínimo Glosario ilustrado Japonés-Español:**_

_**(1 termino).**_

**_Ne?_** – ¿Cierto?

Por si alguien tenia la duda de que significaba eso...


End file.
